1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill device and, more particularly, to a bi-mode barbecue grill device that can selectively consume coal or gas.
2. Related Prior Art
There are various barbecue grill devices. A type of the barbecue grill devices consumes coal to cook food. Another type of the barbecue grill devices consumes gas to cook food. It is however a burden for a user to buy and keep a coal-based barbecue grill device and a gas-based barbecue grill device.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.